deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Coyote Starrk
Originally a powerful Hollow, a special type of ghost that consumes human souls, the being that would become Coyote Starrk was so powerful that it killed everything around it by its sheer presence alone. Faced with that crippling loneliness, the Hollow split itself into two entities, known as Arrancar. One, Lilynette Gingerbuck, had very little power, while the other, Coyote Starrk, retained the bulk of its original strength. Coyote and Lilynette were then recruited by Aizen into his Arrancar army, giving Starrk the top rank as first of the ten Espada due to his abilities. Starrk's general apathy leads to him sleeping most of the time, only showing up to fight when Aizen calls his top three Espada to fight alongside him. He enters combat with two of the strongest members of Soul Society, and fights them on even ground despite their guile. Even when two more opponents of similar power join in, the fight continues to be a stalemate. He eventually ends up losing, realizing at the end that the other Espada were his friends. Sorta. Disregarded Battles Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. Battle vs. Gerald Tarrant (by Codgod13) THE BATTLE: Tarrant is walking around Hueco Mundo, looking around and slaying any hollows that stand in his path. Starrk has been dispatched to take him down. Starrk steps in front him with his katana in hand. Tarrant says, "You look more human than the others," and fires his Ernan gun. The shot scrapes Starrk's shoulder, and the espada quickly moves in for the kill. Tarrant, however, manages to block the blow, almost freezing the katana out of Starrk's hand. Starrk backs up quickly, and attacks again. Tarrant tries to freeze the sword away, but Starrk's speed never lets him do it long enough. He snarls, and unleashes a storm of coldfire. Starrk uses Sonido to escape, and says, "Oh well, you pushed me to it." "Kick about... LOS LOBOS!" Starrk's katana transforms into a pair of pistols. Tarrant fires his ernan gun five more times, but Starrk moves to a different spot every time he sees Tarrant's finger tense on the trigger. Out of ammo, Tarrant drops his gun and bull rushes Starrk, but is immediately forced back by a barrage of Ceros coming from Starrk's weapons. One smashes into his side, and he is blown backward, losing his sword. Starrk appears in his vision and points one of his weapons directly at Tarrant's eye, and says, "Your a pain." Tarrant snarls, "I think not," and kicks Starrk in the chest. The Espada staggers backward, giving Tarrant time to retrieve his sword. The battle resumes with ferocity. Tarrant finds he can freeze the ceros before they hit him, but still can't get close. Coyote is being forced back as to not be slashed. Finally, Tarrant breaks through Starrk's onslaught and gets in close. The arrancar still manages to avoid being cut down, but is slashed across the leg. He feels the coldfire seeping through him, and is distacted as Tarrant manages to freeze the espada in a block of ice. Tarrant grins, "Your mine," and rushes in. Raising his sword, he prepares the final blow. Starrk has been feinting capture. He blasts through the ice with a cero that sends Tarrant flying. Coyote releases further, one of his pistols turning back into his katana, the other turning into a vicious pack of pack explosive wolves. Tarrant lets out a yell, and a storm of coldifre starts freezing the wolves. Starrk sonido's in front of Tarrant and slashes him, but the hunter manages to freeze stark before he can be hit. Learning from his mistakes, he quickly steps behind Starrk, out of the direction of the espada's deadly cero's. The injured neocount raises his blade, and is suddenly bitten from behind. He turns, and is blown skyward. The ice shatters, and Starrk slowly walks to Tarrant, who is now missing his left leg. "This whole thing is a pain," Starrk says, "If Aizen didn't make me kill you... screw it. Go die yourself." "Which is why I'm here." says another. "Good," Starrk says, "Grimmjow, do your thing. I'm gonna go take a nap." "With pleasure," Grimmjow says. He charges up a gran ray cero, and grabs Tarrant's head. The last thing the neocount sees is his own head being absorbed in blue energy. Then Grimmjow fires, and Tarrant's head is destroyed. WINNER: Coyote Stark. Expert's Opinion None written. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Warriors without Battles